Mineral oil-based greases have been used for protection of contacts in electronic equipment. However, when a mineral oil-based grease is used, even if the plating state of the silver surface of a contact is improved, the contact resistance is unstable, and if the silver contact is formed of phosphor bronze or German silver as a contact base, there is the additional problem of insufficient sulfiding resistance.
Silicone greases are often used today to moderate these defects to some extent, but these improvements have heretofore been insufficient. Japanese Patent Publication No. 33254/76 proposes a silicone grease in which a fatty acid ester of a polyorganosiloxane and a mercaptan are incorporated so as to improve the sulfiding resistance and the stability of the contact resistance.
With the recent size reduction in television or audio apparatus, parts such as tuners and switches are often set in an atmosphere of a gas generated from the interior of a television or audio apparatus. The atmosphere may include, for example, ozone or a decomposition product of the plastic case or a gas introduced into the television or audio set from the outside (for example, H.sub.2 S, SO.sub.2, HCl or a decomposition product of a frying oil). Silver contacts of a switch or tuner placed in such gas atmosphere are readily corroded and foreign substances readily adhere on the silver contacts thereby forming electrically insulated layers, with the result that the contact resistance becomes unstable. This in turn may cause such problems as flickering of television picture images and occurrence of switch noise.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of protecting silver contacts from gases generated in electronic apparatus or which intrude into electronic apparatus.